


What would never be, but could have been.

by noxiousSanctity



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: I hate you all, M/M, but what should have been, fUCK ME, god this has so much angst im gonna murder myself, what never could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dante ever believed in a happy ending, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would never be, but could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> someone fucking destroy me

Dante wasn’t sure where he heard the phrase from.

  
_“Twins are Lovers who died together in the past life”_

  
He was sure that when he heard it originally, he had scoffed and rolled his eyes at the very notion. Twins? Former lovers? Please. Love like that didn’t exist. Not in Limbo, or the real world. It was a fact of life that he had grown up believing.

  
Until it was shoved back in his face.

* * *

 

“You’re my brother.” The words made his throat go dry. All of this new yet familiar information, his mother and his father, and his brother.

  
“Your twin brother, to be precise.” Vergil was looking very smug, and something lurched in Dante to either make him want to punch that white haired spectacle, or do something else he decided pointedly not to listen to. So in the end he just stood there like his legs had turned to stone and stared for what felt like an eternity.

  
All too soon the moment was over, and the business began.

* * *

 

It was almost stupidly annoying how often he thought about his twin. It nearly blew his mind that no, he wasn’t just a freak. How after all of this was explained to him he learned that he was special. They were special. The laws of angels and demons didn’t apply to them as strongly as their subjective lineage. They could do anything that they wanted. He still felt undying rage at Mundus for kill his mother, and he promised himself and Vergil that he would help the cause to bring that bastard down. But another reason, lodged deep in his throat and growing from the pit of his stomach about to burst out of his mouth with no name, seemed to linger.

  
He wondered what Vergil’s lips tasted like.

* * *

 

Kat was… Like Eva, from what he could remember. Sweet, kind. Scared. So when she was taken from the Order and shot and kicked until she was unconscious on the floor, Dante was willing to do anything to get her back. He would not let her fate be the same as his mother’s. Their mothers.

  
Sometimes he forgets they’re related. Forgets until he’s looking back at his own face, much more sophisticated than his own and voice more refined, more calculating than rough. Vergil seemed to ooze sophistication, and Dante hated it a fraction of the time. He wanted to see Vergil unraveled for once, frazzled beyond repair. Beyond the point of gaining any semblance of sanity as he called out Dante’s name.

  
“..te….Dante… DANTE!”

  
He jolted out of his suddenly spiraling dreams, ears the same shade of red as the pendant dangling around his neck. “I-What?”

  
Vergil squinted at him, and Dante looked over to the side, hoping desperately that Vergil didn’t encounter the ability to read minds, because he would be fifty shades of fucked if that happened.

  
He tried not to shiver at the idea. What was wrong with him?

  
“We’re going to do this plan your way, but I need to know that you’re head is completely in the game, Dante. Are you there, or not?”

  
“I’m fucking fine.” He snapped. He’d had enough, and everything was starting to spill. Everything he wouldn’t admit. “So fucking fine right now that I could do whatever I wanted and have at it 100%, completely in control and do it efficiently to. So yeah, I got it down and I’m gonna do it right, so may you please get off my fucking case okay?!?”

  
The silence was almost deafening until something cool pressed against his face. He opened his eyes, not realizing that they had closed until Vergil’s face was nearly pressed against his, their breath intermingling. “Are you stressed?” his twin asked, and Dante’s rage drained from his body. “You seem really stressed out.” Another hand pressed to his forehead, and he felt his whole body relax before it moved away. “That was foolish. You and I can’t get human afflictions. Sometimes I forget.” Vergil made a move to turn away and Dante couldn’t stop himself from gripping Vergil’s hand, still close to his face.

  
When Vergil looked back, eyes wide in confusion in surprise Dante pulled back sharply, stumbling a couple steps. “I think I’m gonna… Go take a nap. You know.” He coughed. “Before the club tonight. Don’t’ wanna be too tired, yeah?”

  
Vergil seemed to be considering something, and eventually his mouth widened into a small smile. “Hm. Yes, that would be wise.” He turned back to the computer and began clicking away. “Make sure you actually sleep, Dante. I don’t want to lose you in a fight. I don’t know what I’d do.”

  
The red clad Nephilim chose not to take that last sentence to heart.

* * *

 

_“Vergil.” Dante said softly, looking at his twin. The white-haired twin looked over and did that strange little half smile of his. Dante smiled back, unable to help himself. “I brought Lilith.”_

  
_“That’s good, Dante.” Vergil’s voice hummed through the dream like a fog. Dante loved his voice, how it seemed tangible enough that he could run his fingers through it and feel it on his hand. “You’ve done a splendid job. I’m glad you’re safe.” He took a step forward, and Dante seemed to be surprised. “Would you like a reward?”_

  
_“Uh.” He blinked rapidly, and Vergil laughed. It was low, like the sound of a gentle rumble of thunder. Which coincidentally was exactly what he smelled like. Fresh rain and grass. “What…” He coughed again. He needed to get that checked out, dream or no. “What kind of reward?”_

  
_Vergil’s hand delicately grazed up Dante’s side, making him twitch. Most of the touches he’d received had not been this kind, so his response was reasonable. “Hm… Well, I was going to ask you, since I’m no mind reader.” His eyes were knowing, and Dante knew there wasn’t a way back now._

  
_He braced himself and mumbled, “Kiss me.”_

  
_The feeling of being a teenage schoolgirl fawning over her crush soon dissipated as cool lips pressed against his own, just a firm motion before pulling away. Dante had to stop himself from moving forward, and Vergil looked just as smug as when Dante got his memories back._

  
_Deciding that he didn’t want to punch him this time, he did the latter._

  
_They connected again, mouths open and breathing soft and timed, a little wet but perfect nonetheless. He found his hands winding into Vergil’s hair, eagerly messing it up and making it stick out in gravity-defying ways. Vergil’s hand seemed to tighten on Dante’s hip and the blue Nephilim pushed Dante back, back, back-_

  
Crashing to the floor, Dante woke up. He grumbled and rolled over, flopping down on his stomach. “A dream.” He grumbled. “A stupid fucking dream.”

  
Lilith had been captured, being kept in a safe room and under constant supervision until they got their reply from Mundus. There was nothing yet, and Dante looked down to see that he had yet another pressing ‘problem’.

  
This one he channeled his inner fourteen year old and took care of it in the bathroom.

* * *

 

He was falling. Down, down, down. Suddenly in a dark flush of blue, he was pushed through a window, the glass shattering and cutting deep into his skin. His eyes opened and he saw Vergil. His brother. His twin. His former soulmate.

  
“Dante.” He panted, wiping his bangs away from his face. “Are you okay-“

  
He was interrupted by the raven haired man pushing their lips together.

  
At first there was no response, and Dante felt his confidence drain away. No, he wasn’t dead. Shit. That means this is real life, and he actually kissed Vergil. He was about to pull away when his shoulders were pushed down, and the responding kiss was firmer and more intense.

  
Dante felt like he was drowning, but was unwilling to be outdone. He rolled the two of them over, snogging the life out of the other and tugged at his hair, like in the dream. The responding sigh made his whole body heat up, and he huffed into the soft locks, smelling the thunder and power surrounding it.

  
“Dante.” Vergil’s voice sounded weak, but not in a powerless way. Far from it, his pupils were so large only a sliver of its original silver blues were there. Dante guessed he must look the same considering the way Vergil was staring. “Not now. After, okay?” Dante grinned at the underlying lust in his voice, and love. “After we win. After the world is saved. We can. Okay?”

  
Dante was pretty sure he wasn’t flying, but he felt like it. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“VERGIL!” Dante screamed as his brother was sucked into the horror that was Mundus. He could see him struggling and something lit in him, something dark and powerful and deadly.

  
With all the strength he could muster, he released his devil trigger.

* * *

 

Vergil was limping over to him, using his sword as a crutch. Dante’s shoulder sagged in relief as he walked over slowly, grinning from ear to ear.

  
“We did it.” Vergil mumbled, breathless.

  
Dante’s face went a little warm before realizing where they were and said sarcastically, “I did it.”

  
The replying chuckle was all that he needed to hear before he carefully pressed his lips to Vergil’s, hearing the echoing sigh and tug as his twin pulled him closer, prying his lips open with his tongue.

  
“Dante! Vergil!”

  
They both stumbled away from each other, Dante quickly pulling his hood over his head to hide his mortification. God, he really was a schoolgirl, wasn’t he. Kat ran up to them, stumbling slightly, and Dante caught her. She was beaming brightly at the both of them, and went to hug Vergil too, who managed a reply embrace. Only Dante saw the slight red dusting the usually composed man’s face.

* * *

 

“The path is clear for us to rule.”

  
Dante’s blood ran cold. “What did you say?” What? What?

  
Vergil looked at him, all the love and caring in his eyes from before, but something was missing. “The path is clear for us to rule.”

  
He pulled himself off of the railings. “…To rule what?”

  
Vergil smiled at him, but it didn’t have the same effect anymore. “This.” He spread his arms, gesturing to the world. “Everything!”

  
And like that, Everything crumbled.

* * *

 

He was killing Vergil. His trigger’s lasted too long. It wouldn’t stop. Kat was trying to get him to stop, but the rage behind his power wouldn’t stop fueling him. The wails of rage that Vergil changed, that Vergil wasn’t going to be on his side anymore. That made him press harder more than anything else.

  
But suddenly, it all stopped. He pulled out his sword, staggering back, and looked down at Vergil. At the other Nephilim. His brother. His Lover from past life.

  
He helped Vergil up, and the other said nothing. He stumbled away, slicing his sword down in an arch to create a portal. Dante’s throat, no matter how dry, managed to say, “This world is under my protection.”

  
Vergil’s eyes were downcast, and Dante almost apologized. “You picked the wrong side.” He looked up at Dante one more time, and with his last chance, whispered, “I loved you, brother.” And after that, all that promise and hope and possibility, Dante wondered if he really did pick the wrong side.

**Author's Note:**

> nevermind i destroyed myself


End file.
